


Risen from Ash

by Galadriel



Category: Bourne (Movies)
Genre: Discovery, Double Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Memories, Vignette, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason had tracked down David's old home, but would his memories come back to him there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risen from Ash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoshanna Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shoshanna+Gold).



> A double drabble Yuletide Treat (2007), originally uploaded **[here](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/56/risenfrom.html)**. Shosanna Gold was my original recipient, before the glitch resulting in reassignment was discovered, and while I was no longer her writer, the idea for her story wouldn't quite let me go. She asked, "[D]oes he stay Jason Bourne, or try to find out who David Webb is?"

Detritus and ash skittered beneath his shoes as he stepped past the burnt frame, through the opening that once led to the heart of the house. Pausing against the broken doorway, palm smudged black, a chunk of wood broke off beneath it, clattering to the floor.

Jason frowned. He'd hoped to find Webb here, path tracked back to the source, some small clue giving way to his life-before-life, yet the husk stood silent, immovable, impassable.

Whichever firebug had done the deed had been a consummate professional.

He wandered wall-less hallways, searching his memory for wife and child, friends and family, hobbies and habits that might give David shape. There was little to grasp at, only formless shadows and half-remembered sounds, and so it was with a desolate heart that he sat down in the ruins, willing Webb to him.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Jason shifted, lumps of melted glass grinding under heels drawn up underneath. "Nicky?"

She nodded, offering him a wan smile as she clambered over a broken chair. "We had some good times here, you and I."

Jason blinked, readying the _what_ and the _why_ when she held out her hand.

"I'll show you, shall I?"


End file.
